Player: Matthew
Matthew likes to think of himself as the pre-2016 Bulgaria of europal contests; He takes a lot of risks with his entries that usually don't pay off. He teaches a class about international music from every country in the world and on occasion steals songs from europal contests for his class, like some sort of musical Krampus. Janice Mangion follows him on Twitter. Player's Result History Matthew's International Music Class Links Matthew's class talks about music from every country in the world, and therefore is a great resource for finding songs for future europal competitions! Click here for a list of all the 1300+ songs from the course organized by country with a short description of each. For more links to various pages, videos, discussion groups, etc. click here. National Finals Matthew Has Held Matthew likes to hold national finals when he knows about competitions quickly enough to conduct one and isn't in Cuba. Africavision 1 - Comoros This one is like the awkward baby picture of my national finals cry Preliminary Round Voters could give one or zero points to any song. Final: Voters could give one or zero points to any song. Tmblrvision 2 - The Netherlands Semifinal 1: Nine people voted, giving six points to their #1, 4 to their #2, 2 to their #3, and 1 to their #4 Semifinal 2: Eight people voted, giving six points to their #1, 4 to their #2, 2 to their #3, and 1 to their #4 Final: Five people voted, giving six points to their #1, 4 to their #2, 2 to their #3, and 1 to their #4 Song Decision: Since the results of the final and semifinals were radically different, and everyone who voted in the final gave their six points to a different country (none of which ended up getting the most points overall), the Matthew suspected that running order had skewed the results (especially since in every round, the song that went first and the song that went last got a top three placing), and thus made the final song decision based on the percentage of possible points won by each song. Africavision 2 - Mali - Maliden Dɔnkili Latigɛ Gaiasong 2 - Ethiopia - Le Itiyop'iya Anidi Mezimuri Ah, yes, that one time when I was like, "I don't care how well I do, I just wanna show people Ethiopian music." Amerivision 3 - The Bahamas - BAHAMANIA Voters gave 7 points to their #1, 5 to their #2, 3 to their #3, 2 to their #4, and 1 to their #5. Semifinal 1: Semifinal 2: Final: Asiavision 3 - BruNICE Terra Nova 2 - Saolotogan Battle of the Bands Eslaria 3 - Kalívian Tournament of Champions Gaiasong 3 - Namibia is for real! Spacerockvision 3 - Almostvision 2019 Basically just songs that I was at one point convinced I'd send to any given contest, but then ended up getting a different country. Semifinal 1 Fourth place got 20.8 points Semifinal 2 Fourth place got 10.0 points Grand Final Spokespeople Africavision 1 - Comoros - Nawal (unofficial), musician and singer Tmblrvision 2 - The Netherlands - Celine Maniu, model Africavision 2 - Mali - Mamani Keïta, singer Retrosong 1 - Denmark - Peter Ingemann, singer and lead vocalist of the psychedelic rock band Young Flowers (with 12 unforgettable points to Yugoslavia :D) Gaiasong 2 - Ethiopia - Lydia Assefa-Dawson, City Councilwoman Tmblrvision 3 - Bosnia and Herzegovina - Neda Ukraden, singer Amerivision 3 - Bahamas - Bodine, singer Asiavision 3 - Brunei - Sharifah Czarena, pilot Terra Nova 2 - Saolotoga - Trace, president of Saolotoga Eslariavision 3 - Kalívia - Clippy, Microsoft Office Assistant Gaiasong 3 - Namibia - Freeda, singer Nordicvision 4 - Kristiansand, Norway - Jørgen, international legend What I Like Songs that fall in the following categories are likely to get points from me: * Downtempo songs that you snap your fingers to * Music that is noticeably different/unusual * Dark and/or powerful music, as long as it's handled in a mature way * Soulful/wholesome songs * Hip hop, unless the lyrics are noticeably arrogant * Central Asian warrior jams * Tuareg blues * Arab experimental/indie (some Arab influence required) First and foremost, I like music where the singer sounds like they genuinely care about what they're singing about and/or have a unique sound.Category:Players